


Nine of Cups

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, listen ik it's not christmas yet and i don't even celebrate it but who tf cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: It's never too early for Christmas.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Kudos: 21





	Nine of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:
> 
> "Write a story including a set of three things; a scarf, a present wrapped very poorly, a kiss."

"isn't it too early for Christmas?"

"It's never too early."

Ryeowook takes the present from Jongwoon's hands as he holds it out to him. It's wrapped poorly and Ryeowook can already tell that it's an article of brown clothing. It looks soft in contrast to the wrapping paper and Ryeowook tears it off. Jongwoon is staring down at him with a big smile. He puts the paper aside and takes the piece of clothing, a scarf, to him and grins.

"Why did you get me this?" Ryeowook asks without taking his eyes off the scarf. He wraps it around his neck and smiles at Jongwoon.

"You're always cold so I thought it'll help you warm up. Besides," He looks away nervously from Ryeowook. "I'm sorry for accidentally burning your scarf last time."

Ryeowook bursts out laughing and Jongwoon's ears get red. He's still looking down to the floor. Ryeowook lifts his hand and strokes Jongwoon's face lovingly, who finally looks up to Ryeowook's face and grins the second he sees Ryeowook drowning in the scarf.

He pulls Ryeowook's scarf down and gives him a small peck on the lips. Ryeowook's smile widens and he pulls Jongwoon down for a sweet kiss.

  
(They walk through the snow, hand in hand. Ryeowook's nose is red from the cold despite wearing the scarf and Jongwoon just laughs at him while Ryeowook scowls. He promises hot chocolate and cuddling in front of the TV once they're back home again and Ryeowook can't say no to that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Nine of Cups:
> 
> upright: wishes fulfilled, comfort, happiness, satisfaction
> 
> reversed: greed, dissatisfaction, materialism


End file.
